Beyond the Looking Glass
by Firefly15309
Summary: Naruto looks back on his life and everything that has lead up to this moment.


Firefly15309... Here come the disclaimers...I DON'T OWN IT...only wish i did

Naruto... We thank god every day for that fact

Firefly15309... U do know i can kill u 100 different ways (murderous glare)

Naruto... No u can't

Hinata...Don't tempt her

Firefly15309...As i was saying don't own Naruto

* * *

Byond the Looking Glass

"I have always felt like have lacked something. I have felt like I was missing something important. I knew it was something important, something that was leaving a large gap in my life. It was at a very young age that I realized what it was.

I grew up as no child should have. I grew up long before any child should have to. By the age of three I knew I had to rely upon myself for everything. At the orphanage I was the only one who was treated differently. I had to fight for everything I got. I had to fight for meals and the very bedding I slept on against the others. I was never shown a single ounce of love or given any attention from those around me that wasn't negative. If something went wrong it was blamed on me. All the other children at one point or another were at least given some happy memories. I had none. My birthday was something that was never celebrated and every Christmas I was the only one without a gift. I don't know if it was the other children who took it or if I was simply forgotten. I was an outcast among those who were alone in the world.

When it was deemed that I was old enough to look after myself I was given some money every once in a while and my own apartment to live in. I was probably about ten when this happened. Things got harder living on my own. Here I was truly alone. All of my meals were ramen since that is all I could afford or make. All my meals were eaten alone in an empty broken down apartment. There was nobody to worry if I stayed out late. Nobody, cared if I got hurt or was feeling sad. I couldn't even alleviate my loneliness by eating out. The restaurant owners wouldn't allow me inside their buildings. They called me a monster, a demon and yet I couldn't understand why.

From these experiences I got accustomed to not being seen or wanted. I grew up being pushed aside constantly. Always seeing that I wasn't good enough for anybody. The only notice I ever received was the glares of hatred from the villagers. I couldn't understand why I was hated so. I longed for a family like the other children around me had. I longed for something to fill the gaping whole in my existence. I was always afraid that I would always be alone. Just trying to fill the aching chasm in my life. I t is a lonely life when you are never seen by those around you. It is as if you are living in hell everyday having to watch others as you drift along through life never being seen. I'm not sure which is worse being treated as nothing more than an abomination or as an empty seat.

I only pulled pranks on others. I tried to get attention from others the only way I knew how. I hid all of my feeling behind a mask so the others couldn't see how much they hurt me. I hid behind a mask of stupidity so nobody would think me a challenge. If I was beneath their attention I was safe from harm. Nobody saw beneath my mask.

You saw me though. You alone saw beneath the mask. You saw how much I was suffering underneath. You might not have seen everything beneath the mask, but you saw more than anybody else. You were the first person to see something in me other than a monster. I don't think even you saw everything that I was hiding though. I hid everything from the others out of fear that they would hurt me. I in turn hurt you by failing to see that you were so much like me.

I wasted so many years with you. I knew more than I let on about your feelings, but I had never been shown any feelings other than hate and fear. I didn't know what to do and so I hid behind my mask once again. I gave up on a possible future with you before I gave it a chance. You on the other hand never gave up. You always saw me even when I didn't want you to. You cared about me. During the exams you would have let me cheat and risk both our chances. You watched and cheered for me silently as I fought. You looked after me when I was wounded. It wasn't until that match between you and Neji that I really took a look at you. I saw you fight for what you believed in and I was proud.

With that one match I started to fall in love with you. You were there afterwards when I had doubts and cheered me on. You encouraged me when that idiot ran away and I was running out of hope. You are the strongest person that I know. It may have taken a long time, but you were the one to push onward with your feelings and pushed your way into my life. You are the one good thing in my life and there is nothing I would like more then to share the rest of my life with you. After all of that being said (Naruto shifts down onto one knee) will you Hyuuga Hinata grant this lowly coward his greatest wish and become my wife? (He pulls a black box out and slowly opens it to reveal a ring) I will always love you from now until the end of the world no matter what you answer. It is my greatest dream though to be by your side until the end of time so I can always show you how much I love you each day. I want to wake up by your side every morning and go to bed with you beside me every night. I want to watch our children grow up to have their own children. Will you do me the honor of growing old with me? "


End file.
